robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradise Lost
"Paradise Lost" is the twentieth episode of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Summary Following the destruction created by the overloading the Barrier System the SDF-1 finds that no one is willing to risk taking in the civilians of the SDF-1 and Captain Henry Gloval is banished from Earth. The three Zentraedi spies return to their masters to report on what they have found. Dolza reinstates Breetai and gives him a one million ship strong fleet to regain the battlefortress. Synopsis Captain Gloval’s dream of evacuating the civilians aboard his ship has come to a disastrous end. He learns that the barrier overload has wiped out an entire city as well as its surrounding countryside. The people of Earth know nothing of the circumstances that led to the explosion, only that the battlefortress is a threat to life and property. The Ontario quadrant withdraws its offer to take the civilian refuges. The SDF-1 finds itself homeless again. Gloval receives his order: The United Earth Council hereby orders you to remove your vessel from any proximity to the earth. You are also ordered to keep the civilians refuges on board your ship. If these orders are not followed to the letter, we will be forced to take steps to see that they are. At Zentraedi Command Headquarters, Dolza, Breetai, and Exedore review a video record of the battle and are shocked. From all appearance, it would seem that the Micronian are utterly ruthless, that they would sacrifice an entire population center to defeat four small divisions of attacking battlepods. Dolza decides to place Breetai in charge of the Zentraedi forces again. Breetai accepts the position and requests that the Imperial Class Fleet – a war force of over one million ships – be deployed under his command. Bron, Rico, and Konda regretfully return to Zentraedi Command to make their report. Breetai and Exedore don’t know what to make of Micronian culture – movies, music, dolls, candy, and other artifacts – but Exedore, for one, decides that he would like to examine it firsthand! While the two commanders ponder the new information, the spies enthusiastically relate their experiences on the SDF-1 to their fellow soldiers. Meanwhile, Captain Gloval makes an announcement to the residents of Macross City. He tells them about the council’s decision but breaks down at the end and cannot continue. Lynn Minmei interrupts. She talks to the crowd as only she can, saying: ”I don’t understand anything that has to do with politics, but I do know that the only way we’ll survive this is to pull together… I think of the SDF-1 as my home now. We’ve all been through quite a bit, but look at how strong we’ve become because of it. I have more friends here than I ever did on Earth. You’ve been like a big family to me. Someday we’ll return to earth – we’ll never give up hope. But for now, I’m proud to be a citizen of Macross City and this ship.” Minmei’s speech bridges the gap between military and civilian residents. Her words find a place in everyone’s heart. Memorable quotes to be added Background information " " was based on the original Japanese episode of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross entitled "Paradaisu Rosuto" (Meaning "Paradise Lost" in English) that was aired 6 March, 1983 in Japan. Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Cast *Robert Axelrod as Rico *Bill Capizzi as Konda *Tony Clay as Breetai * Lara Cody as :*Kim Young :*Jason *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Eddie Frierson as Lynn Kyle *Alexandra Kenworthy as Sammie Porter *Ted Layman as Exedore *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter *Jan Rabson as Bron *Mike Reynolds as Dolza *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 20 20